My Jerk Wife
by Ai0324
Summary: [EPILOG UP!] Gadis? bukan. Luhan adalah wanita metropolis pemakan segala, CEO jalang yang suka bertandang di vagina sesamanya, dan penis lawan jenisnya. Tapi kemudian, seorang Psikolog Klinis membungkam keliarannya. Semua itu karena satu kalimat, "nama saya Oh Sehun."/HUNHAN/GS/MAFIA-AU/KINGDOM-AU
1. PROLOG : My Target

"Bukankah kesepakatan kita adalah... Kau mengangkang untukku dan setelahnya, kau puaskan aku dengan desahanmu?"

"Tapi tidak menjadi submassive-mu, _bitchy_!"

"_Hush! hush!_ Baekki boneka cantikku... Pintar mengumpat ternyata..."

**Dia adalah Xi Luhan.**

Gadis, bukan, sang wanita seksi penakluk segalanya. Tanpa meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya bak cacing kepanasan, para kaum mapan langsung meliriknya dan memaku tatap dengannya. Bila perlu, saling memaku selangkangan.

Apa yang tak wanita itu miliki? Kecantikan? cek! Kekayaan? Cek! Keahlian ranjang? Cek!

Keperawanan?

Dia tertawa untuk itu, dia tentu saja bisa memilikinya kembali menggunakan uang dan operasi.

Tapi masa bodoh soal keperawanan, Luhan lebih suka dicap jalang dibanding polos tak berdosa yang... Ah... Sangat membosankan!

Brengsek!! Sepertinya gairah Luhan semakin menggebu-gebu saat gadis perawan di hadapannya meludahi wajahnya.

Well, Luhan mendesah puas sebagai apresiasi. Jemari lentiknya mengusap wajahnya, yang siap mencakar aset berharga sesamanya untuk diobrak-abrik. Luhan menjilati ujung jarinya, terkekeh akan satu fakta, "ludahmu manis juga, Baekki."

"Sinting!"

"_it's me._.."

Luhan menyedot nikotin penuh candu dari rokok di tangan kirinya. Menghembuskannya tepat di depan wajah gadis mainannya. Byun Baekhyun, korbannya yang lain, terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Mata sipitnya melebar penuh amarah dan bibirnya mendesis murka.

Sayangnya suara dentingan rantai membuktikan ketidakberdayaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bergerak apabila kedua tangan dan kakinya di rantai? Belum lagi tubuhnya kebas karena dua jam penuh dia berdiri, mendesah, menikmati dildo di lubang pantatnya, mengobrak-abrik saraf gairahnya, belum lagi cambukan Luhan menggerayangi payudaranya.

Sialan! Baekhyun orgasme berkali-kali hanya karena tangan wanita arogan gila psikopat macam Luhan!

Sekarang, Baekhyun bisa tenang. Setidaknya cukup untuk bernafas. Kini rambut panjangnya dikepang Luhan, leher jenjangnya diciumi penuh hasrat oleh si wanita dominan. Baekhyun kembali mendesah, tanpa menyebut nama, mendongak dan mengerang kenikmatan ketika Luhan memompa dadanya dua kali dari belakang.

Rambutnya selesai dikepang. Luhan langsung melilitkan kepangan itu di tangannya dan...

"_ARGGHH_!"

Luhan menarik rambut itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Mata rusanya berkilat, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dan bergidik.

Wanita bernama Xi Luhan itu memang berbahaya.

Luhan tak segan menyeringai iblis sambil menyodorkan ujung rokoknya tepat di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerang, bibirnya refleks terbuka, dan Luhan tanpa ampun menjejalkan ujung rokoknya di lidah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menangis terisak, memohon ampun pada sang iblis rasanya percuma. Luhan bersenang hati menjilati air mata itu agar tidak tumpah percuma. Tubuh polos Baekhyunpun bergetar hebat.

Selanjutnya, Luhan undur diri dari Baekhyun. Dia berjalan bak model, sembari membuka perlahan simpul tali jubah mandinya berbahan sutra berdasar warna hitam. Jubah mandinya merosot turun ke lantai, hingga tubuh telanjangnya diterpa sinar api lilin aromaterapi. Kaki jenjangnya keluar dari jubahnya bak flamingo melangkahi danau. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di meja berisikan red wine-nya.

Ditekannya ujung rokok ke asbaknya, lalu mengambil sebotol wine utuh belum terjamah. Wanita 'panas' itu berjalan cepat penuh intimidasi kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Sekali lagi smirk psikopatnya tersemat apik di bibir merah sensualnya.

Tepat di depan muka Baekhyun, Luhan menyirami tubuh rapuh itu dengan wine. Baekhyun mengigil kedinginan. Terisak. Bergumam ampun disertai ringisan karena lidahnya perih.

Luhan mendesah bahagia di telinga Baekhyun, "desahanmu... mempesona... Baekki..."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras, rengekannya semakin merdu di telinga Luhan.

"A...apa...sa...salahku...Luhh..._ugh!_ _Hkss_... A...ampun..."

"Tidak ada," Luhan mengapit pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan lentiknya, hidungnya dicium ringan bak kupu-kupu singgah sementara di bunga mawar, "aku hanya ingin kau, Baekki. _Kau targetku_."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar.

Dadanya sesak oleh satu fakta.

**Wanita bernama Luhan itu..._gila!_**

Malam ini,

Gadis ke-13 milik Luhan.

Menangis dan terluka.

•~•~•~•

.

.

.

_Mari bertandang di FF abal-abalku lainnya..._

.

.

.

.

.

**[MY JERK WIFE]**

**"Kita lihat bagaimana seorang Xi Luhan merusak Oh Sehun."**

**"Perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana Oh Sehun memperbaiki Xi Luhan."**

.

.

.

.

.

**MAIN GENRE:**

Romance, Drama, Psychology

**MAIN CHARACTER:**

Lu Han as Xi Luhan (30)-(CEO of XiLu Corporation/bisexual)

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (26)-(Clinical Psychologist/heterosexual)

**MAIN PAIR:**

HunHan

**WARNING:**

RATE M, GS FOR UKE, ABAL-ABAL, MAFIA-AU!

**NOTE:**

Adegan lesbian di sini hanya bumbu gak penting. Diskip juga gpp.

**SUMMARY:**

Gadis? bukan. Luhan adalah wanita metropolis pemakan segala, CEO jalang yang suka bertandang di vagina sesamanya, dan penis lawan jenisnya. Tapi kemudian, seorang Psikolog Klinis membungkam keliarannya. Semua itu karena satu kalimat, "nama saya Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG : My Target**

**"Nama saya Oh Sehun."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Nana? Menyenangkan? Nana berani tidur di tempat gelap?"

Gadis cantik yang dipanggil Nana mengangguk mantap. Rambut kuncir duanya sampai bergejolak ringan karenanya. Gigi gingsulnya nampak imut dibarengi cengiran, "ini semua berkat Sehun-ahjussi! Khamsahamnida!!"

"Ahjusshi bangga padamu, cantik."

**Dia adalah Oh Sehun.**

Pria tampan penuh aura mengayomi dan mengasihi itu, merengkuh tubuh si kecil Nana. Bahagia rasanya bisa melihat salah satu anak asuhnya, di panti asuhan yang dia dirikan bernama 'Panti Asuhan Kasih Sayang', bahagia karena menikmati masa bermainnya dengan nyaman.

Nana mengidap _achluophobia_, atau takut pada ruang gelap. Trauma masa kecilnya, hingga akhirnya ditinggal orang tuanya meninggal dunia tanpa siapapun, memperbesar phobianya. Tak hanya Nana, beberapa anak kecil juga mengalami kejadian traumatis lainnya yang perlu Sehun tangani. Terapi dan pendekatan secara kognitif sangat diperlukan untuk kasus seperti ini. Sehun sudah biasa dalam hal tersebut.

Sehun sangat menyayangi anak-anak asuhnya. Psikolog muda itu akan melakukan apa aja untuk kebahagiaan anak-anak asuhnya.

"Nah, sayang... bukankah ini waktumu bermain? Bergabunglah dengan saudaramu yang lain, Nana... Setengah jam lagi pelajarannya akan dilanjutkan." Kata Sehun memperingatkan.

Sehun melepas rengkuhannya, bangkit dari bersimpuhnya, lalu tersenyum pada gadis cantik yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang belajar. Dia adalah Irene.

Nana merengut tak suka karena pelukan nyamannya bersama Ahjusshi tampan diganggu!

"Bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak yang lain, Ren?"

"Bagus. Mereka juga suka makan sayur sekarang!"

"Itu karena kau pandai memasak."

Nana mengangguk membenarkan. Gadis mungil berusia tujuh tahun itu memeluk kaki Irene, "Ahjumma harus terus masak untuk kami!"

"Tentu saja..." Irene mengelus pucuk kepala Nana, "tapi Nana harus mau makan brokoli!"

"Brokoli membuatku muntah!!" Nana membekap bibirnya, lalu mundur dan kabur dari Irene.

Irene hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Nana, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu matanya meraut kesenduan.

"Ada apa Hun?"

Irene menyadari itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar menangkup belah pipi Sehun, mengelusnya lembut, "mau bubble tea? Kau butuh menenangkan dirimu dari pekerjaanmu."

"Aku baik, Ren..." Sehun menurunkan tangan Irene. Senyumnya sangat mendamaikan gadis manapun. Senyum seorang pria baik-baik, dimana akhlak budi dijunjung tinggi olehnya. Hal sangat jarang ditemui di era metropolis ini.

**Sehun adalah pria langka.**

Irene tahu Sehun memiliki masalah besar di keluarga konglomerat, Keluarga Oh. Masalah yang membuat Sehun angkat kaki dari rumah, mandiri, serta mendendam pada ayahnya.

Juga masalah salah satu mahasiswinya yang sangat kurang ajar, menjadi penguntitnya. Sehun diam, menurutnya tak ada yang dipermasalahkan dari perbuatan kurang guna itu. Tapi ternyata, mahasiswi itu berniat licik dan melayangkan gugatan pada Sehun atas kasus 'pelecehan seksual'.

Lagi-lagi dunia tak adil pada Oh Sehun.

Mereka tak tahu, bahwa mereka bermain-main dengan pemilik kepala berharga miliaran dolar.

Kehidupan Sehun memang seperti seorang pangeran tunggal, yang sengaja meninggalkan istananya demi kebebasan.

Kekuasaan dipundaknya dilepasnya tanpa basa-basi, membuatnya bertarung lebih keras menghadapi kenyataan orang-orang kalangan menengah.

Tapi Oh Sehun bersyukur, Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Penghasilannya selama enam tahun menjadi dosen, membuatnya mampu mendirikan yayasan panti asuhan untuk menampung anak-anak malang.

"Sehun... Aku lupa sesuatu!"

Irene mengalihkan topik agar sendu di mata pria yang diam-diam dicintainya itu, hilang.

"Eh?" Mata tajam itu melotot, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan, persis anak ayam, "apakah sesuatu itu penting untukku?"

Irene mengangguk polos tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ada seorang tamu ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya, dia ingin melakukan acara amal di sini sebagai perayaan dibukanya anak perusahaannya yang baru." Irene berbisik sambil tersenyum tengil, Sehun meliriknya geli.

"Dia sangat cantik. Tampaknya baik. Mungkin kau suka dengannya. Wanita kaya."

Tatapan Sehun berubah datar.

Dia menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

Setelah keluar dari ruang belajar anak-anak panti, Sehun berjalan melewati lorong. Anak-anak asuhnya berlarian ke sana ke mari, menyapanya, lalu lanjut bermain.

"Hati-hati...!" Seru Sehun pada anak-anak. Dia menggeleng lemah memaklumi tingkah mereka.

"Iya, Sehun-ahjussi!!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Lucu sekali.

Langkah Sehun kemudian terhenti ketika dia melihat dua pengawal berbadan besar, berpakaian dan berkacamata hitam, berdiri di sisi kiri kanan pintu ruangan Irene.

Sehun melirik keduanya bergantian. Bahu lebarnya terangkat acuh, tangannya memutar knop pintu.

Setelahnya, di dalam ruang kerja kepala panti, Sehun disuguhkan pemandangan berupa punggung yang seorang wanita. Rambut gelombangnya dicat coklat madu, dan panjangnya tak sampai menganggu pantat montoknya. Lekuk tubuhnya Sehun akui bagai biola, sempurna, pas direngkuhan pria tampan lainnya, tapi entah kenapa nampak biasa saja bagi pria itu.

Sehun menutup pintu ruangan. Suara knop pintunyapun didengar baik oleh si pemilik punggung.

Pemilik punggung itu, Luhan, berbalik sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Pria itu melirik jendela di belakang Luhan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis, tahu bahwa Luhan tertarik melihat anak-anak bermain sepakbola di taman belakang.

Tapi, apa benar begitu?

Bahu wanita itu tersemat blazer hitam berkelas, ada kacamata hitam bagai mahkota di kepalanya. Gaun merah wanita itu lumayan terbuka, bagian dadanya membentuk v neck yang memperlihatkan belahan dada sintalnya. Tangan wanita itu tergenggam tas tangan mahal, dilapisi berlian, hingga Sehun menghela nafas. Dia merasa wanita kaya itu melakukan pemborosan percuma.

Dan lagi, pakaian porno seperti itu dipakai untuk mendatangi panti asuhan? Yang benar saja. Sehun meringis dalam hati, risih menemui wanita macam itu.

Dari kilas pandang, tanpa rasa tertarik, Sehun tahu wanita itu mengadakan 'acara amal' hanya sebagai kedok popularitas.

"Apa kau pemilik yayasan?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan. Meski tak suka pada wanita itu, Sehun masih punya tata krama.

Luhan menggulirkan mata rusanya, menatap selidik, ke atas ke bawah, ujung rambut hitam sampai sepatu pantofel hitam Sehun, semua nampak sederhana tanpa kelas.

Wanita itu terkekeh sinis, mencemooh penampilan Sehun.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, CEO dari XiLu Corporation. Kupikir kau tahu sedikit tentang perusahaanku itu, hm?"

Semua manusia spesies 'kaya' tahu apa itu 'XiLu Corporation'. Perusahaan itu beranak pinak dari berbagai bidang seperti properti, maskapai penerbangan, persenjataan, teknologi, pemilik brand terkenal pakaian dan tas yang diekspor diberbagai negara, juga masih banyak lagi. Rumor juga mengatakan kalau CEO Xilu Corporation, Xi Luhan, menaruh saham besar untuk bisnis gelapnya.

Xi Luhan adalah salah satu wanita metropolitan, yang mampu berdiri di dua sisi dunia bisnis.

Rumor lain juga mengatakan, Xilu Corporation dipenuhi manusia dari kelas mafia di negara adidaya dan kelas Yakuza di Jepang.

Siapapun pasti terintimidasi karena kekayaan wanita bernama Xi Luhan.

**Tapi tidak, bagi Oh Sehun.**

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, tahu Luhan tengah menghinanya lewat perbedaan tampilan mereka. Ketahanan mental Sehun perlu Luhan acungi jempol.

Dibanding itu, dia suka tersenyum mengejek dan mengerling penuh penghinaan.

_Benar-benar pria tidak berkelas! _Batin Luhan gerah.

**"Nama saya Oh Sehun."**

_DEG!_

Luhan terkesiap.

Senyum sinisnya langsung musnah. Terganti raut gugup. Manik rusanya melirik ke bawah. Tangan Sehun terentang ke arahnya.

Luhan menelan ludah kelu.

Tangan itu begitu kokoh, tersemat jam tangan model kuno berkualitas tinggi bagi kulit. Warna kulitnya putih susu. Lengannya berurat. Jari-jemarinya bersih, panjang, dan pasti bisa memuaskan sesuatu dalam sekali masuk.

Sialan! Luhan sudah berpikiran mesum hanya karena tangan seseorang—

Tidak...

**Tapi karena suara husky pria itu.**

Bisa-bisa Luhan, wanita jalang terkaya di Korea Selatan bahkan seluruh Asia, orgasme hanya karena suara pria baik-baik macam Sehun.

Bagaimana kalau pria itu menggeram di atasnya? Apakah efeknya lebih dahsyat?

"Senang bisa mengenal anda, Luhan-ssi."

Keramahan Sehun mengugurkan pemikiran kotor Luhan.

Ya,

Sehun benar-benar ramah. Dia menyuguhkan jabatan tangan untuk Luhan.

Tanpa tahu, hanya karena jabatan itu...

Luhan tersengat oleh gairah!

Wanita itu membalas salam Sehun. Tangan halus Luhan sedikit bermain-main di permukaan kasar tangan Sehun. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis, menganalisa ada apa dengan wanita di depannya ini?

Tautan itu terlepas.

Luhan berharap tautan lainnya, di selangkangan, akan segera terjadi.

Bibir bawah wanita itu digigit, menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat jalang di depan pria sederhana macam Sehun.

"_Oh Sehun...?_"

Bisik Luhan ketika Sehun tersenyum kalem pada jendela di belakangnya. Wajah tampannya diterpa sinar mentari pagi, menggairahkan untuk dirusak Luhan.

Bibir merah sensual itu menyeringai licik. Matanya berkilat nafsu tanpa Sehun sadari. Digigitinya kuku jari kanan bercat merah delima sebagai pelampiasan hasrat.

_Aku Xi Luhan,_

_Akan segera menjadikanmu mainanku,_

_Oh Sehun._

•~•~•~•

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE:

APAKAH AYAH THEHUN BAKALAN JADI SUBMASSIVE-NYA BUNCAN?! #JANGANSAMPEKWOI (caps lock jebol, sorry)

KAGAK DING!

Pria baik-baik macam ayah Thehun itu penuh kejutan, lihat aja!!

FF ini bakal up kalau FF lainnya udah up! (Biar adil, hehehe). Namanya juga up bergilirian :p

Moga suka ya...!!

Oke, see you in next chap!

Salam newbie...

Surabaya, 10 Februari 2019

revisi : 16 Februari 2019


	2. One : Devil is Me

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	3. Two : You are Irrational

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	4. Three : My Devil is Exclusive

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	5. Four : I am Your Strengths (bag 1)

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	6. Five : I am Your Strengths (bag 2)

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	7. Six : Your Heart is Undefined

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	8. Seven : You are My Everything

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	9. Author Note PRA Hiatus

AUTHOR NOTE (sekalian curhat ya) :

TULUNG KALAU MAU REVIEW ALIAS RESPON DAHULUKAN CHAP SEVEN YA... KENAPA? YA KAN GAK PENTING BEUT AUTHOR NOTE INI DIKOMEN DULUAN. DIRESPON ALHAMDULILLAH, GAK YA GPP.

(aku bukannya ngegas ya, capslock untuk narik perhatian kalian. Maafkeun kalau kesannya kasar :)

MINGGU DEPAN AKU UTS, GUYS! KUMAU HIBERNASI DARI FF DULU YE!! #sekalilagiakugakngegaslho

Ditambah harus bikin proposal penelitian!

Ditambah ikut lomba-lomba dan pelatihan!

Ditambah persiapan buat skripsi (padahal masih semester lima. Kuingin menikmati masa muda dulu sebelum ke dewasa #halahbacut)

Ditambah lagi harus ngejar target demi menatap masa depan!

So, kebayangkan real life-ku kek macem mana?

Oh iya, haloha HHHS! #lupanyapa #bungkukalakoriyah

CHAP SEVEN word-nya 10k plus plus lho! Kebiasaanku kalau mau hiatus pasti ngasih satu chap dulu entah di ff yang mana (kan aku nulis 6 judul ff HunHan) baru bilang 'HIATUS'. Padahal di profil akunku tertera HIATUS. Ya gpp lah, mau ngingetin kalian lagi aja :)

Buat yang nanya-nanya di kolom review, inshaallah bakal kujawab lewat kemajuan alur cerita. Meski alurnya kukendalikan, secara gak langsung, pertanyaan kalian sangat membantuku untuk memperbaiki alur-alur selanjutnya biar kalian gak tambah bingung :)

Kalau belum jelas dari chap six, ya udah aku jelasin ya...

Di chapter six, ada adegan David Anderson bilang kalau dulu Luhan mau nikah tapi gak pengen punya anak. Pas hamil eh pengennya digugurin. Dari opsi ini udah jelas banget Luhan nikah muda (dihitung dari usia Luhan saat ini 30 tahun dan usia Guanlin 14 tahun). Jadi ya bener kesimpulanmu zeyeng, Luhan nikah muda ama David. Luhan (15) x David (29) - aku tahu ini ketua'an, tapi itu semua demi berjalannya cerita. Gak tahu kenapa suka aja bikin ff yang Luhan nikah muda ama seme gans :)) - usianya berdasar internasional ya, bukan usia koriyah :)

Kalau pada penasaran ama hubungan Luhan x Pria Koleksinya, ditunggu aja ya... Kalau dibutuhkan pasti dihadirkan. Mrepet-mrepet dikit kek adegan PROLOG Lubaek. Soalnya aku gak pandai bikin NC dan kalau bikin detailnya ya bisanya buat HUNHAN doang.

POKOKNYA KALAU ADA UNEK-UNEK PERIHAL FF INI, KETIK DI KOLOM REVIEW YA GUYS! HUJAT AUTHOR BOLEH, CAST-NYA JANGAN! (aku gak ngegas lho. Tulung jangan marahi aku :"((

Kalau ada niatan nulis ff HunHan, hayukk! Monggo... Moga niatan itu terealisasikan. :)) Supaya ff HunHan kembali lestari :)

Untuk chapter 10 ff My Other Devil masih setengah jalan, hehehe...

Makasih udah review... Terus dukung author ya dengan setia baca, follow, dan favorit. Kan up-nya lama! Lelet poll. Jadi inshaallah gak ganggu-ganggu amat kan kalau sebatas review doang?

Sekali lagi, makasih buat akun guest yang komen panjang-panjang di dua chapter lalu. Makasih juga buat akun yang sering review. Entah akun apapun itu, selama review nya menyemangati, aku akan selalu menghargainya.

Fyi...

**Dari sini aku mau curhat. Kalau diskip ya silahkan :))**

Tangan dan kakiku sering basah, padahal aku gak kegerahan atau lagi cemas. Bahkan orang-orang kebanyakan gak gini-gini amat kalau lagi gerah (tanganku keringetan kayak gini dari kecil. Belum pernah diperiksakan ke dokter). Sering juga pakek kipas angin tetep aja keringatan. Belum lagi aku ngetik di hape, jadi agak frustasi pas bikin satu chap. **Karena satu chap bisa puluhan kali buka tutup file dan puluhan kali edit-edit.** Tahu sendiri hape kan ngetiknya di layar sentuh dan karena tanganku basah, sering banget keyboardnya error atau tiba-tiba balik ke 'home'. Kan kesel aku tuh! Ini juga yang mempengaruhi mood nulisku.

Lha kenapa gak di laptop? Kan Aku udah terbiasa di hape, dan kalau ngetik di laptop kadang alur di otak bisa blank! (Padahal ngetik di laptop cepet-cepet aja kok). Nah kalau di hape ngalir terus pemikirannya, makanya setiap chap pasti ada kerangka alurnya (kalau gak gitu aku kelupaan atau alur Ff-ku tambah aneh). Selain itu, aku bisa nulis ff di manapun aku berada. Nah kalau di laptop? Kan gak selalu aku bawa :3

Apalagi di laptop gak bisa login akun FFN. Ya mau gak mau edit di hape juga :')

Pas salaman ama orang juga gak pede, pernah gak sengaja bikin buku novelnya temenku kusut, dan masih banyak kerugian lainnya dari '**hiperhidrosis**' ini. Satu hal lagi, pas sbmptn aja bawa tisu lumayan banyak biar LJK (tahun angkatanku belum pakai komputer) gak kotor atau basah. Alhamdulillah dengan semua itu aku berhasil masuk ke PTN. So, bisa bayangin perjuangan aku nulis Chapter di seluruh Ff-ku? Udah mikir, cari-cari referensi, dan ngetiknya dipenuhi rintangan lagi. (Aku ngetik pakek jempol kiri dan telunjuk kanan. Opsi lain, hape digeletakin ke bantal, bantalnya dipangku, terus aku ngetik pakek dua telunjuk. Kebayang gak gimana susahnya ngetik satu chap aja?)

Kenapa sih aku ngeluh hal kek gini? Ya kan cuma curhat. Maaf kalau kesannya mengiba-iba. Aku cuma pengen kalian ngerti susahnya jadi author :)

Jadi kebayang kan susahnya ngetik word jebol begini? So, tolong hargai ya... (Apalagi aku lumayan kesel, kalau udah up seminggu sekali... Yang komen pasti dikit. Gak tahu kenapa bisa gitu. Readers pada suka bacaan ff slow up kali ya :')

Btw hari ini debutnya Super M ya? Agak miris ya EXO-L kebagi-bagi gini karena ada kata pro dan kontra. Sebagai shipper HunHan dan Sehun-bar yang gak PD nganggap diri sendiri EXO-L, aku cuma bisa netral aja (aku ngikut akun ig yang memuat tentang EXO. Yang satu pro, yang satu kontra). Yah... Senyumin dan nikmatin aja mereka yang hina EXO termasuk maknae kita semua, si ayah Thehun. Tapi aku beneran gak nerima ada yang ngehina EXO, apalagi hina-hina Sehun dan mantan EXO yakni Luhan. Idih, minta ditabok ya mereka. Untung aja EXO nya nabok pakek karya legend dan EXO-L nabok pakek pamer prestasi idolnya. Disitulah kerennya fandom ini :)

Kalau kalian nge-hype Super M, jan lupa dukung juga lagu solo para member EXO (MV Chen jan lupa ditengok dan silahkan nikmati suaranya yang ulalala) dan sub-unitnya EXO ya... Dan lagi, lagu EXO-SC bikin nagih, ugh anak ayamnya bunda Lulu udah punya lagu sendiri bareng Yeolli :3

Secara pribadi aku bukan KPop-ers. Bukan SM stan. Juga bukan EXO-L. Aku hanyalah fansnya Sehun dan Luhan alias HHS. Kenapa aku bilang gini? Karena aku gak tahu apa-apa soal dunia perkpop-an. Aku juga gak punya peran banyak buat EXO, dan agak takut EXO-L nganggap aku fans setengah-setengah. So, mending aku gak usah ngaku-ngaku EXO-L. 

Setidaknya berkat aku, adikku yang dulunya army jadi kenal EXO dan kepincut. Dua sahabatku juga tertular, hehehe.. bahkan mereka lebih gercep soal EXO dibanding aku ;)

Aku nyari tahu Korea dan EXO ya cuma buat kebutuhan, kayak buat nulis ff misalnya atau sekedar nyari inspirasi (secara ff ini bahas tentang Kerajaan Korea Selatan kan? Juga, cast utamanya kan EXO :). Kadang aku nyari info tentang EXO buat adikku. Dia masih baby EXO-L, Baekhyun stan, Chanbaek Shipper, dan kontra banget ama Super M. Aku gak mau dia baca artikel tentang EXO yang isinya hoax. Karena usianya masih remaja alias labil, gak kuijinin main medsos kalau cuma buat war fandom karena salah satu sahabatnya juga Army. Makanya aku lumayan overprotektif sama pergaulan adekku termasuk di medsos. Selain itu, gak kuijinin dia baca ff Chanbaek rate M.

Bacotnya adikku juga tajem kalau soal ngejek orang. Andaikan dia punya akun fanbase EXO, isinya pasti war mulu. Seringkali curhat ke aku sambil menjelek-jelekkan BTS, padahal dulu dia Army. Karena sifat inilah, dia perlu dewasa untuk jadi EXO-L kan? Aku gak mau dia terlalu toxic ama sesuatu. Aku gak mau dia yang bikin nama EXO jadi jelek. Kecuali bacotannya bisa bikin skakmat, ya gpp sih. Lah dia debat aja sekelas bocil :(

PS : untuk army yang nyasar di mari, maaf bila kalimat di atas menyinggung #bungkukhormat

Aku sendiri kalau ditanya, "kalau Sehun dating gimana?" Nah, Luhan aja yang sekarang punya pacar apakah bikin aku angkat kaki dari akun ff-ku? Hei... Aku punya akun ff sejak 2016 dan nulis sejak Desember 2018. So, kalau Sehun dating terus kenapa? Kalau Sehun bahagia ya udah.

Bukan karena hinaan EXO-L, Shipper lain, bim-ers, atau fandom lain yang bikin aku down. Bukan juga jarangnya kode-kodean HUNHAN yang bikin aku stop nulis ff! Yang bikin aku down adalah gak ada dukungan dari HHS untukku melanjutkan ff-ku. Sakit ati banget pas aku publish satu chap ke chap lain dalam jarak seminggu, eh... Yang komen gak sampai 5 buah (aku bahas ff judul lain ya). Apa perlu aku up setahun sekali biar direspon kalian?

Aku sayang kalian yang kurasa senasib ama aku sebagai penggemarnya Sehun dan Luhan. Makanya, aku berani'in bikin ff abal-abal disaat penulis HHS terkenal pada Hiatus atau pindah haluan bahkan ngilang tanpa sebab, njir! :(

Sekali lagi, makasih udah repot-repot baca, review, follow, favorit, maaf ya kalau agak maksa :"((

Terima kasih berjuta terima kasih udah baca cerita abal-abal ini :"))

Berjuta terima kasih juga buat yang baca author note ampe akhir #ciumjauh!!

Sayang kalian aku tuh...

Catatan kaki : 1) JAN LUPA REVIEW CHAP SEVEN LHO YA. 2) aku bakalan nyelesai'in ff ini. Tapi lama penyelesaian tergantung respon readers. Setidaknya aku bersyukur masih ada yang sudi review meski cuma 1 akun. 3) pernah kepikiran hapus TIGA judul ff-ku karena aku ngerasa gak guna banget ngelanjutin tuh ff. Tapi karena masih ada yang setia nungguin tiga judul itu, aku berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. 4) kalau lama update berarti kesibukanku masih merajaiku atau readersnya bikin ku tak mood.

Surabaya, 04 Oktober 2019


	10. Eight : My Secret in Your Heart

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	11. Nine : Beginning to Ending

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	12. Ten : HunHan's Truce

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	13. QnA and Author Note

Haloha HHHS tercinta!

Haloha pula para EXO-L dan shipper non HH yang nyasar dimari...

PLIIIISSS BACA SAMPAI BAWAH YA, HUEEEE... #apasih?! #akugakngegasya

Senin depan aku UAS, so, aku mohon pengertiannya kalau gak update MJW atau ff lain. Mianhae kawan-kawan...

QnA ini sebagai upaya mendekatkan diri antara aku dengan kalian semua #aigooapa'ansih?!

Awalnya aku gak pede bikin QnA beginian, secara ff-ku gak rame. Tapi tetep aja nekat karena sejujurnya aku pengen dikepoin juga sih #i'mnotmuna

Aku jawabnya agak panjang ya, Mianhae... Sekalian curhat :")

Baiklah... Momen QnA sebagai anniversary-nya aku sebagai author HHS dimulai...!!

Jeng jeng jeng!

**-Question from AsaHunHan**

Sebelum menjawabnya, makasih sudah setia review dan baca ff MJW. Antusiasme-mu di ff ini menambah energi untukku menyelesaikan ff ini :) huaaaa! Suka aku tuh!

Oke, ada tiga pertanyaan darimu.

**Pertama dan kedua, kamu bertanya kapan dan kenapa aku jatuh cinta serta suka sama EXO?**

Aku tahu EXO tahun 2014 tapi tahu sedikit dunia KPop tahun 2012-an, karena temenku jaman SMP kpopers akut dan seorang elf.

2014 ada yang ngenalin aku sama EXO, tapi, aku belum tertarik saat itu bahkan menganggap MV history dan MAMA mereka aneh (kostumnya itu loh).

Singkat cerita, pada awal 2016, aku nyari-nyari tahu lagu Overdose (aku sebenarnya lupa alasannya kenapa tetiba nyari Overdose di YouTube). Lagu itu adalah lagu K-Pop pertama yang kusimpan di hape sampai saat ini. Tetap jadi lagu terkaporit walau banyak lagu terbaru. Kenapa? Karena MV lagu itu juga penyebab aku suka Sehun, Luhan, dan HunHan untuk pertama kali.

Menurutku pribadi, lagu K-Pop kebanyakan bikin pengang telinga kalau didengar berkali-kali, atau vokal-nya kebanyakan suaranya melengking ngingnging entah itu cewek atau cowok. Tapi... Suara EXO-lah yang akrab sama telingaku untuk pertama kali. Walaupun suju lebih terkenal waktu SMP SMA, grup EXO yang bikin aku tertarik 'nyentuh' KPop.

Suara yang melengking namun kusukai hanya suaranya Baekhyun dan Chen. Musik EXO juga gak berisik. Vokal mereka kuat, gak dimakan euforia musik. Mereka punya visual mumpuni. Karakter mereka sangat lucu sekaligus idaman dijadikan teman atau sahabat. Hahaha, disaat sebagian besar EXO-L pengen mereka jadi pacar atau suami, eh akunya pengen mereka jadi sahabatku aja. Wkwkwk land dah...

SEHUN juga artis dan idol pertama yang kugemari selama 20 tahun aku hidup. Sehun yang membikin aku lambat laun suka EXO juga.

Tapi tetap, aku gak nganggep diriku EXO-L karena beberapa alasan. Pas ditanya temenpun (walaupun mereka pada tahu aku suka EXO) juga kujawab, "aku bukan kpopers. Aku hanya suka EXO. EXO-L? Mungkin belum."

Biarlah aku menyukai EXO dengan caraku sendiri. diri ini EXO-L apa bukan, biar Tuhan yang menentukan #apasihwoiduh!

**Ketiga, kamu bertanya kenapa aku bertahan di EXO dan HunHan?**

Selama EXO memegang ciri khasnya, tidak mengikuti tren pasar atau sekadar nyari aman, maka aku tahu aku menyukai boyband berkualitas. EXO dengan ot9 dan ciri khas member masing-masing yang membuatku bertahan. Jika mereka kehilangan jati diri mereka, mungkin aku akan left dari dunia KPop. (aku tidak membicarakan X-EXO lho. Walau aku juga suka tuh rookie :p)

Letak pertahananku terhadap EXO plus HunHan yaitu di fandom juga Sehun. Selama ini aku cukup lama mengamati beberapa fandom dari boy/girlgrup terkenal. Menurutku, elf dan EXO-L adalah fandom yang terloyal. Ini juga salah satu alasanku suka EXO, yaitu fandomnya bikin nyaman.

Jika fandom EXO-L membuatku nyaman, maka aku akan bertahan. Dan jika Sehun masih menyandang EXO di belakang namanya, akupun bertahan.

Sama seperti HunHan. Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian sebagai HHHS. Aku tahu masih banyak yang suka HunHan entah sebagai couple atau dua idola berbeda. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan momen mereka yang nol. Apalagi sekarang Luhan punya pacar. Jika bisa, di masa depan, kuharap HunHan bertatap muka entah sebagai teman, sahabat, atau menjadi suami dari jodoh masing-masing. Jika mereka jadi couple gay pun aku tetep dukung. Malah aku paling bahagia kek-nya, hahaha.

Tambahan lagi, kalau Sehun masih EXO, maka aku bertahan jadi HHS.

Eksistensi kalian dalam review juga ngasih tahu aku... Oh, aku gak sendirian, masih banyak HHS di sini. Makanya aku jadi pede buat nerusin ff-ku.

Psst! Tahu gak? Cukup lihat kemiripan Sehun dan Luhan di setiap momen mereka saat ini, membikin aku semangat nulis ff. _Not code or moment, just their visual and their characters._

Sesederhana itu yang bikin aku bertahan :))

Berulangkali lihat momen chanbaek gak bisa bikin aku move on. Aku heran, ada apa denganku sih?! Agak gimana ya... Bagiku, beberapa novel buatanku (kutulis sejak SMA) cocok kalau cast utamanya HunHan.

So? Puaskah anda atas jawaban saya?

**-Question from nanima999**

Huaaaa... Kamu termasuk akun yang sering banget aku lihat di ff-ku lainnya. Uaaaa... Makasih udah review ya, suka aku tuh :)

**Kamu bertanya, awal suka HunHan apa?**

Jawabannya yaitu MV Overdose EXO.

Mereka berdua terlihat mirip di sana, bagiku sih. Kadang suka kebolak-balik nunjuk Sehun or Luhan. Itu awalnya aku suka HunHan. Mulai deh nyari foto momen mereka. Fanart. Sampai berujung pada fanfic.

Sehun yang kadang gak banyak bicara, agak dingin, tapi bisa kekanakan dan kek bayi, aksen bicaranya juga lucu. Sehun begitu luar biasa dengan segala keunikannya. Tapi tetep, bagiku, visualnya yang jadi alasan utama aku tertarik sama EXO.

Terus Luhan yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, sok manly, suaranya lembut, cantik manis ganteng, kadang agak malu-malu kalau diajak bertingkah (beda beut Ama Baekhyun yang pecicilan tapi tetap imut), aku gemes tuh Ama Luhan... :"(((

Visual mereka yang mirip, tawa mereka yang kadang sama, membikin aku berhalu kalau mereka jodoh.

Jadi ya... Sesederhana itu sih awal aku suka HunHan. Berterima kasihlah kalian pada MV Overdose #apasih?!

Tanpa MV Overdose, mungkin aku gak minat EXO bahkan gak bikin ni ff! #istighfarakutuh

**-Question from dokipoki**

Aih! Akunmu termasuk yang aktif review dan salah satu yang bikin aku on fire buat nulis. Hehehe, makasih atas antusiasmenya :)

Lha? Word chapter TEN kurang panjang? Masya Allah... #elusdada ngeditnya itu yang susah zeyeng... Huweee... :"((

Fyi, jangan bingung mau tanya apa, kalau gak tanya juga gak masalah sih kan yang penting kamu atau siapapun yang baca ninggalin jejak :))

**Oke pertanyaan darimu, aku udah makan belum?**

Hehehe, terkadang kalau ngetik HunHan pagi-pagi terus makan yang berat-berat, auto rebahan. Bukannya on fire, malah jatuhnya males. Aku juga sering ngelewatin sarapan. So, ngetik ini aja aku belum makan. Wkwkwk. Mungkin setelah ngetik jawaban buat kamu, baru aku makan sesuatu.

Tapi santuy, aku gak pernah telat makan kok. Cuma ngelewatin sarapan aja dan menurutku itu hal biasa dilakukan kebanyakan orang (aku kalau sarapan suka mual-mual).

Makasih ya buat kamu dan siapapun yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatanku, sampai nasehatin aku buat fokus real-life.

**Kedua... kamu bertanya, apakah istirahatku cukup?**

Sejauh ini istirahatku cukup. Aku pernah Hiatus dua bulanan (gak pernah update ff judul apapun), dan itu karena sakit akibat begadang. Itu bukan hanya karena nulis ff, tapi lebih kepada kuliah yang kian banyak tuntutan.

Aku juga rutin bersepeda dan itu bisa jadi kegiatan nyari inspirasi kalau aku buntu nulis ff. Alhamdulillah aku jarang kena writer block, karena selain kerangka alur disusun sebelum nulis (biar gak lupa), ada inspirasi bejibun di sekitarku. So... Ff tidak membuat jatah istirahatku berkurang atau pikiranku stress. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dan kalian harus jaga kesehatan juga ya :)

Kebiasaanku adalah saat menulis ff, pastikan tak ada pikiran yang membebani di otakku. Contoh tugas-tugas kuliah, rumah, dsb, diselesaikan dulu sebelum nulis ff. Kalau aku benar-benar santai, maka nulis ff-pun enjoy dan hasilnya sedikit lebih baik tiap update-nya. Mungkin ini alasan aku slow up ya... Hehehe, Mianhae kawan :")

Atau kalau ada inspirasi, nulis deh barang beberapa paragraf gitu. Nyicil-nyicil kalau mood walaupun pikiran wegah! hehehe.

Buat kalian semua, makasih banyak ya udah meluangkan waktu baca-baca ff HunHan di manapun itu...

Aku sayang kalian #peyukpeyuk

**-Question from danactebh**

Hei sayang, makasih udah review ya. Gpp telat, toh kamu nanya sebelum aku publish QnA-nya.

Oh ya dirimu bertanya, **apakah anak-anak HunHan bakalan jadi mafia?**

Kalau aku jawab, ini bakal jadi spoiler atau gak ya? Lha malah balik tanya, #tepukjidat

Yang pasti, kita lihat apakah Sehun bisa 'membebaskan' istri brengseknya atau gak. Kalau kamu dan kalian memperhatikan kondisi Luhan seksama, dia susah banget buat mundur kan dari jabatannya?

Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa seenak jidat keluar masuk Keluarga Oh? (Mungkin saat ini ada yang tanya gitu). Ya karena Keluarga Oh masih punya Keluarga Non Inti. Sehun masih punya sepupu yang bisa jadi Kepala Keluarga Inti Oh, nah Luhan? Posisinya dia Xi tunggal, di ceritanya kan anggota keluarga besarnya pada dibantai semua.

Kalau kalian tahu, Yakuza dikenal loyal (selain itu, sisi psikologis Jepang dan Korea ada di budaya malu mereka). Sampai saat ini mereka menganut **'kalau dirinya berbuat salah, maka potong satu ruas jari'.** Fakta ini pernah diucapin langsung sama mantan Yakuza pas diwawancarai CNN kalau gak salah. Nah, fakta ini agak kulebih-lebihkan menjadi...

"Keluar dari Mafia atau Keluarga Mafia maka bunuh Kepala Mafia tersebut."

Nah kalau Luhan? Dia keluar ya sama aja mafioso-nya merasa terkhianati. Jelas ini berbahaya buat kehidupan Luhan di masa depan. Termasuk kehidupan anak-anaknya. Perasaan terkhianati kalau dimiliki orang gak bener ya muncul dendam terus... Ya gitu deh.

So, moga penjelasanku bisa bikin kesimpulan yang juga menjawab pertanyaanmu ya...

.

.

.

.

.

Fyuh!

Buat komentar lainnya, makasih buanyak ikut meramaikan ff ini.

Bantu dan dukung aku agar aku bisa menyelesaikan ff ini, karena aku emang pengen nyelesai'in ff ini minimal sampai Januari 2020.

Karena setelah ff ini tamat, aku mau publish dua ff HunHan. YAOI dan GS. Dengan karakter HunHan yang beda sama ff-ku lainnya.

Hehehe, tulisanku emang menitikberatkan penguatan karakter dan konflik. Makanya mungkin di antara kalian pada susah ngikutin alur ff-ku. Bismillah moga chapter MJW ke depannya lebih sederhana penjabarannya ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

.

.

.

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

**Eleven : Sehun's Love is War**

**"Kekagumanku pada Sehun-oppa dan Luhan-eonni bukanlah kedudukan mereka. Melainkan usaha mereka untuk menjadi kelebihan satu sama lain. Apakah ada romantisme yang seindah mereka?"**

**—Byun Baekhyun—**

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven harusnya berjudul "HunHan's Love is War" tapi karena jabarannya terlalu panjang, aku memutuskan bagi dua chap yaitu...

**Eleven : Sehun's Love is War**

Dan,

**Twelve : Luhan's Love is War **

Chap Eleven akan dipublish **12/13 Desember 2019.** (jika tidak ada halangan)

Huft! Chapter endingnya gak jadi chapter 15 tapi sekitar chap 16-17. Ih #sebel!

Selamat menikmati hari ya... :)

Surabaya, 10 Desember 2019


	14. Eleven : Sehun's Love is War

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	15. Twelve : Luhan's Love is War

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	16. AUTHOR NOTE (PENTING)

Selamat pagi...

**Aku nulis author note ini dalam keadaan kurang prima dari segi fisik dan psikis.**

Awal tahun yang agak mengecewakan buatku :)

berita buruk :

**_DRAFT UNTUK CHAP THIRTEEN BAG 1 HILANG._**

Benar-benar hilang.

So, itu bikin aku syok karena tahu sendiri tiap Chap... tiap Part... bahkan tiap Paragraf dan tiap Kalimat di FF MJW sangat penting untuk alur-alur selanjutnya.

So, aku mau HIATUS-in FF MJW sampai kondisiku lebih baik.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf...

Sekedar ngasih tahu juga, chap "X-EXØ feat Xi's Mafia" terbagi atas **dua bagian**. Sama kayak chap "I am Your Strength".

Aku mau ngelanjutin bagian 2 dari "X-EXØ feat Xi's Mafia" (karena kerangka alur dan tetek bengeknya udah fiks, tinggal lanjut aja) terlebih dahulu. Jika bag 2-nya udah selesai, _bismillah_ semoga bag 1 nya bisa kutulis ulang lebih baik lagi dari draft yang hilang :)

_Doakan agar kita HHS strong ya di tahun ini dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya..._

Kalau pengen tahu author ON atau enggak di ffn, tengok aja FF terbaruku judulnya "Three Trees". itu YAOI. Alur dan konfliknya ringan jadi gak bikin riweh kepala. #seketikatepokjidatsendiri

Jika Three Trees update setiap minggu, artinya aku masih ON FIRE di akun FFn. Kalau suka silahkan ff itu dibaca, kalau gak skip aja. karena ff itu emang dibuat **_spontanitas_** tanpa rancangan awal :)

Untuk ff-ku lainnya, aku usahakan update. Maaf kalau bener-bener slow...

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena gak update...

Maaf mengecewakan :"((

Ini AUTHOR NOTE gak perlu direview kok, soalnya kalau ff ini update, author note ini bakalan dihapus.

Tapi kalau ngebet review ya silahkan sih... kolom komentar tersedia ya buat apalagi kalau bukan buat review...

Ah ya, terima kasih buat yang FOLLOW, FAVORITE, DAN REVIEW ni FF!

_SEE YOU GUYS..._

Surabaya, 04 Januari 2020

**_EDITED : Surabaya, 07 Januari 2020_**

Karena chap ini ada yang review (dan aku gak tahu bagaimana menghapusnya soalnya gak ada pilihan 'delete') jadi chap ini masih ada.

di sini sekalian mau menjelaskan beberapa hal ya..

di kolom review chap 12 ada yang nanya Eunwoo ya? Di chapter kemarin, **Eunwoo** itu pengawal Luhan. yang satunya itu **Chanwoo yang telponan ama Raja Kris**. jadi beda ya zeyeng... _Hehehe_...

Buat yang nebak aku ini pengikut akun chenawae? Yup! Aku berterima kasih buat pemilik akunnya, dan akun-akun mengenai EXO lainnya yang udah bantu aku (secara tidak langsung) dalam memperoleh referensi dan inspirasi. Seneng aku tuh nemu akun yang bisa sependapat ama benakku tentang EXO akhir-akhir ini :)

Apa perlu aku berterima kasih sama berita-berita masa pemilu taun kemarin? Inspirasiku juga dari sana sih untuk beberapa adegan, wkwwkk! Ada juga dari sekitarku, dan masih banyak lagi! Ugh, pokoknya siapapun dan apapun yang menginspirasiku... Aku ucapkan terima kasih! #bungkukalakoriyah

draft yang hilang tuh ketikan di hape, bukan dilaptop. aku aja jarang ngetik ff di laptop. tapi kalau mau publish, akhir-akhir ini lewat laptop. dan ya... gedek banget tuh draft bisa ilang, tapi alhamdulillah karena dukungan kalian juga dan para follower dan favoriter (?), aku ngegas ngulang dari awal. Perihal kondisiku saat ini? Hm, kondisiku lebih baik cuma butuh istirahat lebih banyak aja. selain itu, kadang-kadang mengetik ff bisa dijadikan cara untuk refreshing juga kok :)

awal tahun ini jaga kesehatan ya guys... jangan lupa dukung EXO entah solo atau grup :)

_see you..._

AI0324


	17. Thirteen : X-EXØ feat Xi's Mafia (bag 1)

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	18. Fourteen : X-EXØ feat Xi's Mafia (bag 2)

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	19. Fifteen : His Death Harmonies

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	20. SPECIAL CHAPTER : MY MEMORIES

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	21. Sixteen : Jerk Lady vs Crazy King 1

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	22. Seventeen : Jerk Lady vs Crazy King 2

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	23. See You in 'Orange' Wonderland

HALOHA HHS...!

(**buat yang belum nemu akun wattpad Ai2403, coba search lagi—sempat terjadi beberapa masalah)**

Pas aku tahu kalian bakal baca ff ini kalau MJW dishare ke wattpad, wah... aku seneng :))

Aku buat akun wattpad-ku yang kedua _khusus repost ff hunhan_ dari FFn.

**AKUN WATTPAD (khusus HunHan) BERNAMA...**

**@Ai2403**

(angkanya dibolak-balik untuk tujuan tertentu #apasih?!)

ingat ya! Ai2403 :3

**_Tepat setelah aku repost MJW prolog, aku hapus chap MJW dari chap ONE sampai _****_SIXTEEN_** (dan special chapter). Dengan itu, HHS penghuni only wattpad yang penasaran sama MJW gak lari ke sini #tawanista

KABAR GEMBIRANYA...

**_Aku TETEP lanjut chap EIGHTEEN plus EPILOG di ffn kok. Karena aku memikirkan kalian yang udah SETIA BACA SAMPAI AKHIR INI._** (dua chap dan epilog itu masih otw ya... biasalah, mau klimaks perlu proses. Aku juga sibuk beut)

Aku usahakan pendeskripsian chap 18 dan epilog gak sampai ngebikin kalian buka-buka chap lama. Jika diharuskan, saklek buka-buka, aku berusaha tuntun kalian agar ingat. Kalau masih gak paham juga ama clue-clue nya, tanya aja lewat review, inshaallah kujawab :)

**tengok akun wattpad : @Ai2403 ya! jan lupa!**

**_aku bakal repost MJW diwattpad kalau udah 7 pengikut._** Segelintir aja dulu, kan masih newbie nulis di dunia oranye :))

Tujuanku repost ffn di wattpad karena aku sibuk banget di reallife. Jadi, kalau gak nulis fanfic rasanya hampa gitu. Ya udah repost aja (lebih enteng) di wattpad, siapa tahu HHS only wattpad ada yang suka ff-ku :) Repost kan cuma edit-edit lagi, gak perlu mikir alur. Selain itu, nambah koleksi bacaan kalian di wattpad. Dan... alur MJW versi wattpad tidak akan berubah kecuali menghilangkan typo, ambiguitas kalimat, beberapa kalimat yang tidak sinkron, dsb.

Plus gambar-gambar.

Plus, yang komen bakalan kubalas (aku pengen banget ngebales komen readers. Sayangnya, di app ffn ponsel, kagak ada ikon balasan buat bales review kalian. Kalau di laptop sih ada, cuma jarang buka laptop). Eh? aku kok agak narsis ya? Mian, teman-teman...

Maaf banget ya... kalau mau ngobrol-ngobrol, bisa di DM akun wattpad-ku nanti, hehehe :))

makasih atas supportnya!

gak nyangka, MJW udah **SATU TAHUN** menemaniku dan kalian :))

salam hangat dariku...

JAN LUPA KUNJUNGI AKUN WATTPAD-KU YA! #akugakngegaslho

Sampai jumpa di sana, komen-komen dan vote yang rajin ya di sana :3 (kalau MJW atau ff-ku lainnya dah publish)

psst! Jangan jadi tukang spoiler lho! Wkwkwk...

Surabaya, 01 Maret 2020


	24. Eighteen : My Pain is Your Recovery

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	25. EPILOG : My Target

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	26. LIST CHARACTER & TRAILER

Tertarik?

**_Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

My Jerk Wife direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


End file.
